


MY Dad

by Gemini_Baby



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: “My dad.”“No. Mine,”
Relationships: Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 258





	MY Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it

When people think of Bruce as a wealthy, rich man, they are thinking of his assets and the family fortune. But when Bruce thinks himself as a very fortunate man lucky to have everything, he is actually thinking of all the family members he has and the bond and the relationship he has with them. His children are what makes him think he is rich. He is the proudest when it comes to his kids. 

They are the reason why he looks forward to returning home. They are the ones who make the house feel like a home. He would never trade the chatter and cackling in the hallways, the banters in the dining room and drawing room, the play fights in the TV room, the laughter or shouting and rooting in the garden for the deafening silence that haunted the manor for almost 10 years. 

He loves his children dearly and he is very proud of them. 

  
  


He loves his children dearly but now if they would stop squeezing him like that while he is lying on his bed facing the ceiling trying to sleep and dream of chocolate brownies. He is not looking forward to Alfred’s cucumber sandwiches for breakfast in the morning. Hence, he is in this mood.

  
  


At some time, during the middle of the night, his two eldest sons had made their way to his room. 

Dick and Jason both are lying on either of his sides and having an arm wrapped around him. Both of them are pressing closer to him but also trying to put away the other brother's hand from where it is wrapped around their dad. 

They both have a sort of competition going on. 

“My dad,” says Dick while trying to push Jason's hand away from Bruce. 

“No. Mine”, replies Jason while also doing a similar thing with Dick's hands. 

“No. MY dad. Go away Jaybird.” 

“MY Dad. You go away, Dickie.” 

Bruce feels a need to interrupt this. 

_“Boys."_

They both silently squeeze him in response. 

He ruffles their hair lightly. They both close their eyes and smile at this. 

Bruce rearranges the position of their heads so that both of their heads are on his arms. 

He thinks they might fall asleep now but only after some minutes:

“I called him Dad first.” 

“I made him Dad first.” 

  
  


Meanwhile, in the process of them pressing closer and closer and trying to hug him, Bruce is getting squeezed and he can't help but think that even Killer Croc has never squeezed him during a battle with the force both his sons are doing right now. 

“Chum, Jaylad, you both are very special to me.” 

He leans a bit towards his right side and kisses Dick's forehead. 

“You are my eldest. My firstborn and I love you so much Chum” Bruce can't miss the way Dick smiles at that. 

He leans a bit towards his left side and kisses Jay's forehead. “You are my son. You are so special to me and I love you very much.” Jason smiles at that and shyly hides his face. 

  
  


“I love that you both love your dad so much. But also your dad would really like his ribs intact so his kids can hug him whenever they want.” 

That gets him two sheepish smiles and chuckles. And the force loosens. 

Now it is his turn to make them press closer and squeeze them. 

“Good Night kids.”

“Good Night My Dad.” Both of his children reply in unison. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> I read all comments and try to reply to all of them.


End file.
